The present invention relates to a brewing basket for a brewing funnel and, more particularly, to a brewing basket adapted to receive a brewing filter and be received by the brewing funnel.
Coffee brewers typically include a coffee funnel and a coffee brewing filter that are used during the brewing process. During the brewing process, the coffee brewing filter is received within the funnel and brewing material in the form of water and coffee grinds are received by the funnel. Brewed material passes through the coffee filter and the brewing funnel and into the coffee pot.
Generally speaking, there are two types of coffee brewing funnel assemblies. Coffee brewers that are generally intended for domestic or office use typically use a funnel constructed of plastic, and the filters are placed directly into the funnel. The inside bottom of the funnel typically includes a series of upward projections intended to create spacing between the bottom of the filter and the funnel. Such a spaced relationship is desirable because it avoids sealing that otherwise could occur between the coffee filter and the funnel and thus facilitates a more uniform passage of brewed material from the coffee filter to the coffee pot and results in a higher quality brewed beverage.
The other type of coffee brewer is intended generally for use in a restaurant or other food service or high coffee production setting. The funnel assembly of such other type of coffee brewer typically includes a funnel which is constructed of metal to provide the strength and durability desirable in connection with high volume and continuous coffee production. The funnel assembly usually also includes a coffee filter and a wire brewing basket for supporting the filter in spaced relationship from the brewing funnel to facilitate a uniform passage of brewed material from the coffee filter to the coffee pot.
With either type of coffee brewer, the brewing funnels have a handle which is held by the user""s hand when putting the brewing funnel in or removing it from the brewing apparatus. The brewing funnels normally should remain in the brewing apparatus throughout the brewing cycle until all of the brewed beverage has drained therefrom. If a user acting without caution removes the brewing funnel from the brewer when all of the liquid brewed beverage has not fully drained from the brewing funnel, the slurry of liquid brewing material can develop a degree of momentum which moves it toward the handle of the funnel as it is removed. The slurry may splash out of the funnel and onto the user""s hand.
Attempts have been known to reduce spillage of brewed material from the coffee funnel in connection with the domestic-type coffee brewer described broadly above. In particular, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 6,055,900, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses examples of such attempts.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wire brewing basket for use particularly in connection with funnel assemblies of brewers used for high volume coffee production to reduce or eliminate the possibility of brewing material splashing out of the funnel when the funnel is moved during the brewing process.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a wire brewing basket that provides sanitation benefits.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides a brewing basket adapted to receive a brewing filter and be received by a brewing funnel. The brewing basket comprises a body defining a cavity for receiving the brewing filter and a shield positioned above the body and extending over a portion of the cavity for reducing spillage of brewing material from the funnel. In a preferred embodiment, the brewing basket defines one or more voids between the shield and the body. The brewing basket further includes mounting structure mounting the shield to the body that desirably is in the form of a plurality of stems mounted to a top rim or other portion of the body and the shield and extending generally upwardly from the top rim or other portion. The shield in accordance with a preferred embodiment has a generally arcuate configuration, including an inner arcuate edge and an outer arcuate edge. The radius of curvature of the inner arcuate edge is greater than the radius of curvature of the top rim so that the expanse of the shield over the cavity is greater near the center of the shield than the ends of the shield. The brewing basket desirably is in the form of a wire brewing basket.
The brewing basket in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention is effective in reducing or eliminating spillage of brewing material contained within the brewing funnel. Positioning the shield above the body of the basket with mounting stems provides several significant additional benefits. For example, the shield""s ability to prevent spillage is increased because it is at a higher position relative to the brewing material. Additionally, the mounting stems avoid inclusion of corners between the body of the brewing basket and the shield which eliminates sanitation concerns that may be caused by the presence of corners in beverage dispensing equipment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detail description of the drawings when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.